impulsegamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Shino's Total War
Shino's Total War is a PHP based online RPG. Users create a character and do crimes to gain levels, earn cash and battle other users. Thanks to Kirk Lazarus and PorkChopVII, for updating the page. =Lottery= *The Lottery was made to allow player to spend money to buy tickets for a large sum of money. On average, the prizes will be handed out each monday. This varies per round. The number of tickets a user can buy is limited to 10, but was changed into a one-eye sniper lottery where everyone was only allowed to buy 1 ticket. This amount together with the price of the tickets also varies per lottery. = Noteable Players = * Shino - The big chief! Shino recently destroyed the game. He was frustrated that he didn't make the cut to be a back up dancer for Hannah Montana and destroyed his entire world into the 5th dimension. * Cassius - First member to have 100 million dollars. Came up with many ideas for Total War, including the name and hes the best player ever! (hes the first one reached lvl 170 ever!)- side note:Cassius also comes out of retirement more often then Hulk Hogan....one or the other there Cass. Just kidding. * Kirb - The first member to sign up after Shino, and still active as well also forum admin. * Bobdole - He started this page and continues to update it also forum admin. :P * PorkChopVII - Helped kirb get the old password to Kaldor City also forum admin. Assist with ideas for the game. PorkChopVII was once admitted to the hospital after attempting to win an all you can eat cat food competition. * Alchemist - First player banned. * TraVMasteR - The biggest noob who was only recently banned. * MYM.rofl - First member to have 1 billion dollars. * Dr.Retard : One and Only Pimp in the game, also haves the most different items and the most speed and was the best player before Cassius started to train. Also we commend Dr. Retard for not selling his girls, that would be human trafficking. * Kirk Lazarus - Helps with updating this page. It is rumored that Kirk took down the Hulk with the power of song. * vashtxsx - Made ridicule of Kirk's excitement over ranking in the top 100 (which on a side note, Kirk is at rank 93. Booyah.). Kirk attempted suicide because of it by trying to OD on estrogen tablets and Slimfast. Here is the offensive dialogue: **(Yesterday, 10:40 AM) * Kirk Lazarus just ranked 100....I'm am coming for all with a hammer, a martini and a whisper!!!! Say your prayers while you can! **(Yesterday, 10:42 AM) Kirk Lazarus: The people in the streets will cry out "Save us!" and I will answer "No." **(Yesterday, 7:42 PM) vashtxsx: um...kirk?....it's cute and all that you're ranked 100....but it's probably not gonna catch alot of us at this point....of course you could hope for no updates and therefore a lack of play from alot of people....I eat live kittens by the way because they don't have souls....pray for apethy lol. **(5:44 AM) Kirk Lazarus: don't kill the dream man.....don't kill the dream **(5:48 AM) Kirk Lazarus: its all i've got left.....:( **(8:32 AM) PorkChopVII: that was bit harsh vash wow **(8:33 AM) * Kirk Lazarus committed suicide due to vashtxsx's comment....carry my blood with you *Militaire_Louferd - He speaks the language of business and he knows how jobs are created. He is the most wealthy member on STW. =Records= Battle Records: *Most Wins shadow (249) *Most Losses ask Fred (310) *Best Win To Lose Ratio Blade (8.00) *Best Lose To Win Ratio Plies1474 (19.00) *Damage (Attacking) 383,269 by SkidZ *Damage (Defending) 319,914 by vashtxsx *Longest Safety DrRetard Crime Records: *Most Crimes 74,387 by Cassius-Retired *Most Successful Crimes 72,922 by Cassius-Retired *Best Success Rate 99.8% by shiko Ability Records (without equipment): *Most STR 1,220 by ThreeFeather *Most DEX 1,090 by LedZep *Most INT 1,100 by Tails812 *Most LUK 1,200 by PorkChopVII Cash Records: *Most Cash $13,198,842,380 by Snoddventje *Most Bank Cash $13,070,286,788 by DrRetard Buddy Records: *Most Ignored User bosox (35 times) *Most Buddied User bosox (102 times) *Longest Inactive kenneth *Longest Inactive (in %) Aucker (100.0%) Item Records: *Most Popular Item Meerkat Morph Scroll (owned 100,000,001 times) *Most Different Items ? DrRetard (481 different items) *Most of One Item ? DrRetard (40,051,000 Leather Sandals) Guild Records: *Most Guild Points The Wrestlers (3,703 Guild Points) *Most Added Ally The Wrestlers (16 times) *Most Added Neutral Nuns With Guns/GoW (6 times) *Most Added Enemy Alien Skaters Donate Fries (6 times) General Stats: *Total Cash $195,675,467,303 *Cash Per User $88,341,069 *Most Users Online 53 on 09-11-07 *Highest Player ThreeFeather (241) *Highest Fame 918 by Tails812 *Lowest Fame -120 by noob123 *Most Speed 182% by DrRetard =Rare & Popular Items= *iHat - Coined by roflsaurus ii, it is an abbreviation of "Invincible Hat" as it makes the wearer invincible. Currently owned by Shino and Joar. It gives +999 to all stats and has an ungodly amount of weapon defense and speed. *iBriefcase - This weapon, like the iHat, makes the wearer invincible. It has an insane amount of weapon attack and speed. *Mark of Beta - It has no defense, but it gives +1 to all stats, so it is a nice hat to wear. *Shino Bandannas - These bandannas will be given out the the top 10 active players of the previous version of this game. There are four different kind, and they all vary in stats. Generally, they are better than the hats commonly available. *Zakum Helmet - New helmet that has +6 to all stats and +88 defense. Only the most elite players have them, and with a level restriction of level 88, it will be a while before many of the players will get to experience this amazing piece of equipment. * Full list of items is here. =Guild Ranking (Jan 18 2009)= *1. The Wrestlers *2. Alien Skaters Donate Fries *3. Silvanus *4. Rising Stars *5. Yes! *6. Nuns With Guns/GoW *7. J E T S JETSJETSJETS!! (6-3) (Sean Fisher R.I.P) *8. *WALMART* *9. Burning Aces *10. (Untitled) Guilds were built in to the game to give benifits to members of guilds. To get into a guild you must be invited from either the guild leader or the co-leader. Guilds offer high succes rates at crimes when you're in the guild's base world, and a feeling of purpose for players of the game. =Worlds= In Shino's Total War there are ten different worlds that vary in crimes, quests, items and players. The Worlds are: *Argos - Level 1 *Tai Yang - Level 1 *Narnia - Level 10 *Olympia - Level 20 *Mordor - Level 35 *Jagd Island - Level 60 *Aquarius - Level 100 *Iskaros - Level 125 *Cassiopeia - Level 160 *Mardia - Level 190 There are secret worlds like Mordor:Dead Mines or Kaldor City Argos *Requirements - This is the starting world, no requirements. *Crimes - **Pee on the streets. **Search the streets for money. **Beat up a hobo. **Rob a bakery. Possible item drop:Chocolate Cake **Steal from a child. Possible item drop:Candy **Push an old lady off the subway stairs. **Rob the local hardware store. Possible item drop:Firewood **Pick pocket on a local market. Possible item drop:Luca's Gold Watch **Setup a detpack outside the respawn area. **Kidnap the Olsen twins. **Sell illegal DVDs on the internet. **Sell stolen goods. **Print fake money. **Smuggle drugs for the local dealer. **Sell some street hookers. *Arena - **Blue Snail **Stump **Slime **Orange Mushroom **Axe Stump **King Slime (Boss) Tai Yang *Requirements - This is a level 1 world although $500,000 is the cost to enter it. Also, EXP from crimes fluctuates to meet current level. *Crimes - **Relax, and enjoy the summer! Possible item drop:Ice Cube **Throw a barbecue party. Possible item drop:Barbecue Meat, Barbecue Sauce **Defame Slacker. Possible item drop:Lucky Charm **Shoot some b-ball out of the school. **Durp de durp. Possible item drop:Durp **Call Shino a "fat fucka". **Kidnap DrRetard's girlfriends. **Staple someone's nuts to a stack of paper. Possible item drop:Piece of Paper **Do the rock away. **Beat up a tourist with a coconut radio. *Arena - **There are no monsters in this world. Narnia *Requirements - Level 10 *Crimes - **Steal a christmas tree. Possible item drop:Tree Branch **TP the church. **Set off illegal fireworks. **Burn a christmas tree. **Sing christmas carols for cash. **Hunt for Yetis. Possible item drop:Yeti horn, Yeti Skin, Leather **Throw snowballs at kids. Possible item drop:Piece of Ice **Molest children while dressed as Santa. **Throw boulders at Santa. **Set fire to the church. **Lay ice bricks in people's chimney. Possible item drop:Piece of Ice **Grease roofs across town. **Kidnap Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. Possible item drop:Reindeer Milk **Rob Santa from his presents. Possible item drop:Lost Present *Arena - **Leatty **Jr. Pepe **Jr. Yeti **Pepe **Yeti **Yeti and Pepe (Boss) Olympia *Requirements - Level 20 *Crimes - **Steal from a child. Possible item drop:Candy **Push an old lady off the subway stairs. **Pick pocket on a local market. Possible item drop:Luca's Gold Watch **Setup a detpack outside the respawn area. **Kidnap the Olsen twins. **Mangrip CHEEMO. **Sell stolen goods. **Print fake money. **Smuggle drugs for the local dealer. **Sell some street hookers. **Rob a bank. **Hack the feds. **Kill a drugsdealer. **Plant a bomb at the local hardware store. Possible item drop:Firewood **Hold the President hostage. *Arena - **Dark Stump **Bubbling **Green Mushroom **Blue Mushroom **Dark Axe Stump **Mushmom (Boss) **Mushdad (Boss) Mordor *Requirements - Level 35 *Crimes - **Kick an ent in the nuts. **Kidnap a dwarf. **Force a hobbit into slavery. **Pick pocket bodies at the Dead Marsh. **Sell fake weaponry and shields. **Raid the Dwarves' Caves. Possible item drop:Gold Ore **Crash a car in the great walls of Helm's Deep. **Sneak into a sword fighting competition. **Cut down an ent for firewood. Possible item drop:Firewood **Kill an elf. **Bomb the Shire. **Steal the Nazgul King's Crown. **Steal from Helm's Deep. **Defeat Smaug and steal his treasures. Possible item drop:Varies **Assassinate Sauron. **Spam Sauron's email inbox. **Hack into Sauron's life and steal his birthday. *Arena - **Wild Boar **Fire Boar **Iron Hog **Red Drake **Bain **Jr. Balrog (Boss) Mordor: Dead Mines *Requirements: Level 50. Accessed through Quest "The Old Mine Shaft". Pay $10,000. *Crimes - **Get lost. **Mine for minerals. Possible Item Drop:Various Minerals **Mine for jewels. Possible Item Drop:Various Ores **Throw a rock at someone. **Flip direction signs. **Attack some miners. **Block the mine exits with boulders. **Blow up part of the mine. *Arena - **Jr. Wraith **Wraith **Soldier Skeleton **Officer Skeleton **Master Muscle Stone (Boss) Jagd Island *Requirements - Level 60 *Crimes - **Stomp a coconut tree. Possible item drop:Coconut **Find clean water. **Destroy children's sandcastles on the beach. **Go fish. Possible item drop:Fish, Shrimp Meat **Look for hidden treasures. Possible item drop:Varies, does drop Lucky Bags **Beat up a bushwoelie. Possible item drop:Strawberries, Watermelons **Build a treehouse. Possible item drop:Bananas **Steal a boat. **Make a coconut bomb and sell it to a local maniac. **Blow up a dock. **Kill pirates that try to pillage your treehouse. **Cause the volcano to erupt. **Steal the professor's radio. **Kill pirates that try to pillage your treehouse full of natives, fresh water and coconut radios. Possible item drop:Lucky Bag *Arena - **Krip **Lorang **Lupin **Master Robo **Clang **Shark **Spirit Viking (Boss) Kaldor City *Requirements - Level 80, Odd Statue Quest & Teleport Rock *Crimes - **Smash crates. Possible item drop:Box of Parts 1,2,3 **Destroy city-protecting robots. Possible item drop:Black Charm **Hunt down crows. Possible item drop:Black Feather **Kill zombies. Possible item drop:Zombie's Lost Tooth **Throw rocks at prisoners. Possible item drop:Broken Mirror Glass **Tie someone to the subway tracks. Possible item drop:Piece of Rope **Hijack a subway train. **Set up a bomb at the subway station. **Release a deadly virus. Possible item drop:Unlucky bag *Arena - **Zombie Lupin **Flyeye **Coolie Zombie **Minor Zombie **Zakum (Boss) Kaldor City: Prison *Crimes- **Get assraped by Bobba. **Hack the quest system. *Requirements- Being in some kind of trouble *Special Items- *Quests - Prison Guard Aquarius *Requirements - Level 100 *Crimes - **Go whaling. Possible item drop:fish **Give a fish five to the eyes. **Start a death metal band with some fish. **Skin fish. Possible item drop:fish **Start up a sushi bar. Possible item drop:fish **Beat up seasnails. **Hunt for sharks. **Search for the WTFianic. *Arena - **Mask Fish **Sparker **Black Squid **Lethal Squid **Cold Shark **Doom Flounder (Boss) Iskaros *Requirements - Level 125 *Crimes - **Steal water from Namelessguy. Possible item drop:berries **Beat up a Nomad. Possible item drop:leaf **Dig a well. **Do a barrel roll. **Conquer an oasis. **Blow sand in people's faces. **Skin cobras. **Steal food at the market. Possible item drop:various foods **Make clay pots and throw them at people. **Set up an irrigation system. *Arena - **Dragon Turtle **Dark Dragon Turtle **Brown Wyvern **Cornian **Soultail (Boss) Cassiopeia *Requirements: Level 160 *Crimes - **Set up camp. Possible item drop:Kindling, firewood **Hunt for boar. Possible item drop:Boar meat **Get lost in the woods. Possible item drop:DHARMA Resupply box **Build a raft. Possible item drop:Bamboo **Run people over with a broken van. **Look for the others. Possible item drop:Statue piece #1 **Pee in the water trough. **Dig out weird metal hatches. Possible item drop:Statue piece #3 **Get eaten by a polar bear. **Spy on people from the Pearl station. Possible item drop:Statue piece #2 **Flash Jacob. **Send a bunny back in time. Possible item drop:Casimir Plates *Arena - **Mikhail **Phoenix **Lycanthrope **Black Wraith **Core of the Island (Boss) Mardia *Requirements: Level 190 *Crimes - **Search chests for loot. **Summon a demon and slap it in the face. **Turn on the lights. **Poison the food supply. **Air freshen the dungeon. **Make do with what ya got. **Piss off some skeletons. **Dust the relics. **Pick up the sword from the altar. **Set the throne (and anyone sitting on it) on fire. **Decorate the dining hall. **Close shut the jaws of Oblivion. *Arena Monsters - **Master Chronos **Riche **Centaurus **Sentinel **Ergoth (Boss) =Jobs(Under contruction)= There are various jobs that have different requirements. Each job gives you money which can be used to buy items. They also give attack turns which are used to attack other players. Warriors, Magicians, Archers, and Rogues have multiple levels of the job as you advance in level in the game. Normal Jobs do not. Normal *Delivery Boy( Delivery Girl ) *Teacher *Inventor *Rocker *Pimp ( Pimptress ) Warrior *Fighter **Crusader ***Hero/Heroine ****Dragoon *****Combatant *Page **Knight ***Paladin ****Highlander *****Sage Magician *Cleric **Priest/Priestess ***Bishop ****Necromancer *****Soul Linker *Wizard **Mage ***Arch Mage ****Time Mage *****Elementalist Archer *Hunter **Ranger ***Bow Master/Bow Mistress ****Sharpshooter *****Toxophilite *Crossbowman/Crossbowwoman **Sniper ***Crossbow Master/Crossbow Mistress ****Marksman/Markswoman *****Arbalist Rogue *'Assassin' **Hermit ***Night Load ****Ninja *****Slayer *'Bandit' **Chief Bandit ***Shadower ****Samurai *****Outlaw =Version History= Version 3 Update: November 28th 2005 *Version three updated the game along with adding more content, such as items, guilds, quests, and the ever popular user battles. The game is constantly being updated. Version 3.1.3 Update: July 7th 2006 * A forum! (Scripted entirely by Shino, so don't expect something like IPB) * Kaldor City crimes, quests and items. * New capes! * Store buy logs! * Some items have been added to stores (like the Electric Guitar). * New quests for Olympia. * The hair salon has moved to Olympia. * Now you can switch both hair color and style in the hair salon (with a preview!). * The Bank 'transfer' and 'store' pages have been combined into one. * The inventory and store links have been moved to the top. * New records have been added. * People can no longer add a reason when sending money or items when they're in the target's ignore list. * The drop rate for items has been changed. The effect of LUK has been decreased, while the effect of level has increased. Version 3.2 Update: August 13th, 2006 * Monster Arena! * New items! * New quests! * Chrishrama's ability reset quest is now unlimited! (but will cost more wierd medicines) * Security codes will now always be lower-case! * Level 100 jobs! * Higher jobs have better damage calculations! * Guild rate maximum changed to 100%! * Guild's rate will be shown at the crime page before doing a crime! * Login menu lay-out change a little. * Male/Female only equipment! * Store NPC images for server-stores! * Store's owner images for user-stores! * Store welcome messages! (found at Edit Store Info) * Forum search engine! Version 2 In the second version of Shino's Total War crimes, money and experince were added to the game. During Version 2 there was a growth or influx of players. Version 1 Version 1 was a basic lotto game where players could purchase tickets for a weekly drawing. =Frequently Asked Questions= There are many questions to be asked, and odds are they are answered here. Abilities Q: What do the different abilities do? A: I will explain the four abilities below. STR - This helps all warriors and 'normal' (Delivery Boy, Rocker, ...) jobs in combat. DEX - This helps all archers in combat. INT - This helps all magicians in combat. LUK - This helps all thieves in combat. It also increases the success rate for item drops at crimes for everyone. Q: Why does almost every job need two abilities instead of just one? A: As said in the previous question, there is only one ability helping in combat, the primary one. This primary ability also gives better crime odds for every job. There is, however, also a secondary ability which you need. This secondary ability differs per job. This secondary ability is needed for most jobs, and also increases your MP. Warriors - STR is primary, DEX is secondary. Archers - DEX is primary, STR is secondary. Magicians - INT is primary, LUK is secondary. Thieves - LUK is primary, DEX is secondary. Normal jobs - STR is the only ability you need. Q: So what abilities do I really need? A: It depends on what job you want to be. In the previous question you can find what abilities are needed per job. For example, if you want to be a Warrior, you will only need STR and some DEX. To exactly know how much you need of each ability, go to the 'Change Job' page. There are some ability requirement needed for the job. Make sure you match those requirements. Q: Help! I screwed up my stats! Can I reset them? A: Sure you can! There's a quest called 'Chrishrama and the Wierd Medicine' in Argos. In exchange for some potions, he will reset your abilities. You can do it as many times as you like. Account Q: Can I change my username and/or password? A: Yes, they can both be changed in your profile. Q: What can I be banned for? A: You can be banned for various violations. Scamming, botting and hacking is illegal. You can also be banned for excessive spamming of PMs or shoutbox messages (begging for items or money, for example). Accounts may also not be shared with anyone, and you may not 'sell' or 'trade' accounts. You can also be banned for having too many multiple accounts on one computer. Sure, you can have multiple accounts per household, but multiple accounts may not be used to benefit a 'main' character. If you violite this rule, all of your accounts but your main one will be banned. If you violate this rule again, your main account will be banned as well. Q: Do you keep track of my IP address? A: Yes, but don't worry, it will not be shared with anyone and it is solely used for login and security purposes. Bank Q: What's the bank for? A: You can use the bank for various things. The bank can be used to store money, on which you can get interest. You can also use the bank to transfer money from one user to another. Q: When I transfer money, in what way do I have to enter the amount? (Comma's, dollar sign) A: Just writing the amount of money with numbers only is recommended. You can optionally add commas to seperate thousands (they will be removed automatically). You shouldn't add the dollar sign prefix. (Correct examples: '250000', '250,000') Q: How do I get interest? A: You'll have to store the money you want interest on in the bank first. When you did that, go back to the main bank screen and enter the amount at the 'interest' form. Then, select a rate that's best for you and hit submit. The money will be transferred to a seperate interest account. The money will automatically get transferred back once it's done (you will also recieve a PM about this if you have 'Bank PMs' enabled in your profile). You can't access the money inside the interest account after it starts, and you can only start one interest account at a time. Q: My interest rate sucks. How do I increase it? A: There are several quests giving you an increase in bank rate. Go talk to Mr. Goldstein in Narnia! Battle Q: What does "safety" mean? A: It means a user is safe from being attacked by another user. When you create your account, you start out with "safety". When you attack someone, you'll lose it. Q: My safety is gone, I want it back! A: Whoops, no can do. Just kidding. Safety is able to be applied only 30 days after you haven't attacked anyone. Once 30 days has passed, you are able to visit Argos and go into quest "Chrishrama and the Wierd Medicine" to have your Safety reactivated. Q: How do I battle someone? A: Go to "Battle" in the menu and complete the form. You can also attack someone from the member list. Remember, you will need attack turns to attack someone. You can only attack active users in your world. Q: What are attack turns? A: They are needed to battle. Each attack turn you use in a battle will result in 5 real turns in which you attack or get attacked. The more attack turns you use, the more EXP you gain. It's kinda hard to explain, just see for yourself. =) Q: How do I get attack turns? A: First, you'll need a job. When you collect your money you will also get attack turns. Q: How do I know if someone's active or not? A: Inactive players are marked with a little text bubble saying "Z" (which stands for Zinactive) in the memberlist and in their profile. Q: What use is there in attacking other users? A: Quite frankly, it's a good source of EXP. You get 5% of the opponent's EXP if you win (and use 10 attack turns). But.. if you lose, your target gets 5% of your EXP. Also, it's great fun! It's a way to blow off steam if someone's annoying you. =) Crimes Q: What are crimes for? A: It's a more effective way to gain money. The higher your EXP the better crimes you can do without failing. The better the crime, the more money and EXP you get when you success, but the more time you have to wait before committing another crime. Each world has its own set of crimes. FAQ Q: Help! My question isn't here! What should I do? A: You can PM Shino and ask him. You can also ask your question in the shoutbox, as other users might know the answer. If your question turns out to be useful, it will be added to this list. Gambling Q: How do I buy lottery tickets? A: Click the "Lottery" link in the menu. Now click "Buy Tickets" at the top of the page. You can fill in an amount of tickets you want to buy. The cost of tickets changes now and then, so make sure you have a look at the current ticket price. Q: How do I see how many tickets I have already? A: Click the "Lottery" link in the menu. Now click "List Tickets" at the top of the page. All of your tickets will be shown, plus the current odds of winning the upcoming lottery. Q: When does the lottery happen? A: The lottery will take place every Monday at roughly 12 pm (EDT). As this is just a guideline, this might not be correct for every lottery. Q: How much can I win? A: There are three prizes in the lottery; first, second and third. The base prizes are $15,000 for third, $30,000 for second and $60,000 for first. The amount of money spent on lottery tickets will be added to these amounts. General Q: How do I see what users are in my world? A: Press the world icon in the upper right corner. This way you can view a list of members that are currently in the same world as you are. Q: The time displayed isn't correct, WTF? A: Probably it's your time zone set-up. You can edit your time zone in your profile. Q: Can I disable the shoutbox? A: Yes, go to your profile and choose whether you want to enable or disable the shoutbox. Q: How can I use the shoutbox? A: When you want to post a message, enter a line and press "Submit". The "Clear" button will clear the form. The "Refresh" button will reload the shoutbox so you have the latest messages. It will also refresh automatically every 90 seconds. Each message can contain 255 characters and you can only post 3 messages in a row. Q: How can I change the looks of my character? A: Well, first of all, your character can be seen in your profile. Your looks have been set at the registration of your account. These looks can only be changed by special means, like visiting a hair dresser (there's one in Olympia). You can easily change the clothes you are wearing though. To do this, go to your inventory and click on "Your Equipment" in the top menu. Q: The security codes keep failing! What am I doing wrong? A: The security codes need temporary storage of cookies. If this is not enabled on your computer the security codes will not work. Try changing your security settings. If this doesn't work, it might be your browser. I recommend getting Firefox (www.mozilla.com/firefox/). Q: Where can I get the "girlfriend" items? A: You can't get them, only DrRetard can! Stop asking me! =P Q: Where can I get The Proof of a Hero / Medal of Honor / Necklace of Centurion? A: Ah, yes, the powerful artifacts of higher jobs. You can earn them from quests. The Proof of a Hero quest comes up once you reach level 50, Medal of Honor at level 70 and Necklace of Centurion at level 100. Q: What does the speed (SPD) of equipment do? A: Speed decreases your wait time for crimes. 1 speed point corresponds with being 1% faster. The minimum amount of speed is 100%. There is no maximum. Q: I want to delete my account! A: Currently, accounts can't be deleted. Maybe I'll start doing this by request in the future. Guild Q: What is a guild? A: A guild is a group of people. It gives certain benefits to be in a guild. Q: What benefits does a guild have? A: First of all, your crime odds increase when you are in the same world as the guild's base. Second, you get more accuracy in battle (meaning you miss less). These benefits increase with the guild level. Q: Where can I make a guild? A: You need to be level 50 to start a guild. It will cost you $5,000,000. When you want to make a guild, click the "Create Guild" link in the menu. Q: How do I get members? A: You can invite members at the main guild page. Click "Information" under "Guild" in the main menu. You can also remove members here. Q: How do I change my guild options? A: Click "Management" under "Guild" in the main menu. You can change every setting of your guild here (when you're the guild leader of course). Q: What use does the guild logo have? A: Well, it'll be displayed at your guild information screen, and under your character in your profile. It just looks cool. =) Q: The guild leader got banned, WHAT DO I DO? A: There's not really much you can do. When your leader gets banned, he must've done something wrong. I won't transfer guilds from one user to another. Q: How can I join a guild? A: You'll have to be invited. You can see your invites when clicking "Invites" under "Guild" in the main menu. When you have an invite, you can accept or decline it. When accepting, all other invites will be deleted and you'll join the guild. Q: How can I leave a guild? A: Go to the info screen by clicking "Information" under "Guild" in the main menu. Now press the "Leave" button. It'll take you to a new page asking you to confirm your decision. When you do, you'll leave the guild. Leaders can't leave the guild, they'll have to hand over leadership or delete the whole guild. Q: How can I delete my guild? A: To delete your guild, go to the management screen by clicking "Management" under "Guild" in the main menu. Now tick "Delete Guild" and submit the form. It'll take you to a new page asking you to confirm your decision. When you do, your guild will be deleted and every member will leave the guild. You will also lose the amount of EXP the guild has collected. This cannot be undone! Q: Where can I see a list of all the guilds? A: Click "Guilds" in the main menu and it'll take you to a page where all the guilds are listed. You can click the names for more information. Q: What does the guild rate do? A: The guild rate is the amount of EXP and money of crimes that will be sent to your guild after doing a crime. This way guilds can gather EXP (to gain levels) and money. Q: What does the money pool do? A: The guild money pool is a place where part of the money earned from crimes gets stored in. You can access this money pool when the guild is level 10 or above. Using the form under "Guild Management", the guild leader can withdraw and deposit money. Q: What's the white box at guild information for? A: This white box is only viewable by members from the guild, and can only be edited by the leader or co-leaders of the guild. The leader or co-leader can leave notes or other things in this box. Q: What are guild ranks? A: Guild ranks indicate the authority a user has within a guild. Q: How can I promote or demote members? A: You can only promote or demote members with a lower rank than you. The leader can promote and demote all members, but co-leaders cannot promote or demote the leader or other co-leaders. You can promote or demote a users by selecting them at the guild information screen and pressing either 'promote' or 'demote'. A user cannot be promoted to leader. Q: What can co-leaders do? A: Unlike leaders, co-leaders have some restrictions. They can add/remove users and edit the guild notice. They can also promote and demote members, excluding the leader or other co-leaders. They can't promote other members to co-leader (only the leader can do this). Co-leaders do not have access to guild management. Q: Can I change the rank names? A: Why, yes. Yes, you can. This can be done at guild management. Inbox Q: What does the inbox do? A: The inbox will contain your received personal messages. If you have any new messages, the number of new messages will be displayed in the menu. You can also go to the outbox by clicking the "Outbox" button in the upper-right corner. Q: How can I send a personal message? A: There are two ways. You can click the "New Post" button at your inbox. You can also go to a user's profile (by clicking his/her name) and press the "PM" button. When you send a message, you'll have to enter a valid username (which is already filled in when coming from a profile). Then you will need to enter a subject and a message. Click submit to send it. It will be displayed in your outbox. Q: Can I delete a message I already sent? A: Yes, go to your outbox and select the message(s) you wish to delete. Then click "Delete Selected". Q: This user is annoying me, BAN HIM NOW PLZ. A: No need to fear! You can also put the user in your ignore list. This can be found by clicking "Buddy List" in the menu, then clicking on "Ignore List". This prevents the user from sending you any personal messages. Please note that this also disabled users from adding a reason when sending you items or money. Inventory Q: I have a letter in my inventory that needs sending, how do I do this? A: You don't. This item is given to every new member. It's required to get the "Delivery Boy" job. Q: How do the items in the inventory work? A: Items in your inventory make you look cool, there are also a lot of items that are required for jobs. You can also sell your items in your store to earn money. Q: How can I give items to other users? A: Click on the "Inventory" link in the menu. On the bottom of the page, click "Donate Items". Select the item you want to donate, and enter a valid quantity. Then, enter a username and a reason (optional). The reason will be displayed in a personal message the user will get when receiving the items. Inventory Q: What does the red star after an item's name mean? A: It means it's a special item. This can be a limited item or just an item that's hard to get. Jobs Q: When do I get paid for a job? A: Well, that's up to you. When you go to "Job Stats" you'll see a button that lets you collect your wage. This can be done every day. (Days change in GMT timezone!) Q: How much money do I get for my job? A: The jobs that require less EXP usually give less money than those that require more EXP. To see just how much money you get paid every day, press the "Job Stats" link in the menu. Q: How do I get a job? A: To get a job, go to the "Change Job" link, buy the items it shows required, get the required amount of EXP, and select the job you want. The job page highlights the required things you already own in green. Q: What do I have to do to fulfil my job? A: So far, once you have a job, just make sure you keep the required items and the required EXP. When you do not live up to the requirements, you will not be able to recieve money for it. Q: What's a job for? A: Mainly, it's for earning money. The type of job you have will also affect the damage you do in battles. Q: I just collected my job wage, when can I can collect again? A: You can the next day. The time that will be used for determining days will be GMT (UTC) which lies 5 hours ahead of the time in New York City. Signatures Q: What's the signature thing all about? A: Go to the "Signature" link in the menu. This signature shows your stats and can be used on most message boards and sites. Copy the code of your choice (below the picture), and put it in a signature of a message board. Sign-Up Q: I don't want to give out my e-mail address. Can I sign up without it? A: No, you will require to enter an e-mail address. However, you can set your e-mail address to be hidden on the signup page. You can also change it in your profile when you're logged in. If you're still uncomfortable with entering your e-mail address, you can choose to enter a fake one. Your e-mail address will only be used for password recovery. Stores Q: What are stores for? A: A store is to sell or buy items. There are user stores and standard stores. Standard stores aren't owned by any users. User stores are set up by users. Q: How can I make my own store? A: Click on the "Stores" link in the menu, then click on "Create Store" on the bottom of the page. Q: How can I put items in my store? A: Click on the "Stores" link in the menu, then click on "Manage Your Store" on the bottom of the page. You can choose to export and import items to your store. To change modes, click on "Import" or "Export" in the upper-right corner. Q: What's the shop till? A: The shop till will contain your money when an item from your store gets bought. You can withdraw your money from it by going to "Stores", "Manage Your Store", "Shop Till" (which is in the upper-right corner next to "Import" and "Export").